Cleaning of crankcase gases by means of a centrifugal rotor driven by means of a compressor of this kind is suggested in WO 99/56883.
Cleaning of crankcase gases in the way proposed in WO 99/56883 advantageously may be performed in connection with an internal combustion engine that is driven substantially at an unchanged speed during the main part of its operation, e.g. a combustion engine adapted for driving a power plant for generation of electric current. However, the cleaning method is not suitable in connection with a combustion engine that is adapted for propelling of a vehicle, since cleaning performed in this way would be heavily reduced or completely fail to take place during periods when the vehicle stands still but the combustion engine is idling or when the vehicle is moving without being propelled by means of the combustion engine.
The object of the present invention is to improve the proposed method of cleaning of crankcase gases, so that it can be used in practice even in connection with a combustion engine adapted for propelling of a vehicle.